


The Benefit of Cupcakes and Winchesters

by highflyerwings



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF, Supernatural
Genre: BFFs, Fluff, Gen, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyerwings/pseuds/highflyerwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a bad day.  Cupcakes and Supernatural are the only cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefit of Cupcakes and Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikasafire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasafire/gifts).



> You do NOT need to have seen Supernatural to read this story. Though it might mean more if you have (at least through season 5).

Zach opened his front door and froze.  He smelled…food…what is that…something baking?…He sniffed the air curiously as he slowly made his way inside and shut the door behind him.

Someone was there, and it could only be one of two people; the only two people who had a key to his house; his brother, and Chris...and his brother didn’t bake.

“Chris?” Zach called out tentatively.  He toed off his shoes and laid his keys on the table by the door.

“Yeah, in here,” Chris called out.

Zach slowly made his way to the kitchen and stopped when he reached the door.  Chris was at the counter furiously stirring something in a large bowl.  Flour was everywhere…including Chris’s hair…and a little on his cheek…and all over his jeans.  Zach laughed softly to himself and leaned against the doorframe, “What in the world are you doing?”

“I had possibly the shittiest day of my life, man.  I needed cupcakes.”

“Okay,” Zach nodded, “And you’re making them at my place, why?”

“Um…” Chris stopped mixing for a moment and looked up in thought, “I don’t know.”  He frowned suddenly and turned to look at Zach, “Is it okay?” he asked with genuine concern.

Zach looked at Chris, and then to the dirty dishes piled in the sink and overflowing on to the countertop, and to the dozen or so cupcakes Chris had already baked, cooling on the stove, and Zach’s heart swelled.  “That depends,” he said seriously, “Is one of those cupcakes for me?”

Chris nodded, his eyebrows rising slightly.

Zach’s face broke into a smile, “Then its okay!”  He stepped into the kitchen and gripped Chris’s shoulder hard as he passed.  He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, “I’m gonna go shower.”

“’Kay,” Chris replied, his focus back on stirring.

***

When Zach finally emerged from his bedroom he found Chris sitting on the couch in the living room, cupcake in hand, with his feet propped up on the coffee table.  He looked up and smiled when he saw Zach enter, and he held out a second cupcake that had been resting on his thigh, in offering.

Zach plopped down on the couch, stretched out his feet on the table to match Chris’s, and reached for the cupcake, “Thanks, man.”

“Mhmm,” Chris replied as he pulled one side of the cupcake wrapper back.

Zach watched in amazement as Chris took a large bite out of the side, and came up with frosting on the tip of his nose.  Zach snorted, “Boy, you really just dig right in, don’t you!”

Chris smiled around his mouthful and nodded happily.

Zach shook his head and carefully pulled the wrapper back on his own cupcake.  He dipped his finger in the frosting first to taste it.  “This is really good frosting.  Where’d you get it?”

“Made it,” Chris said with his mouth full.

Zach stared, “You made it?”

“Mhmm,” Chris nodded.

“Hmm,” Zach took a bite of his cupcake, careful not to get frosting on his face, and stopped mid-chew, “Oh my god!”

“You like?” Chris asked around another mouthful.

Zach finished chewing and swallowed, “Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“Marry me?”

Chris giggled, “Oh if only the world knew that all it took was a cupcake to win the heart of Zachary Quinto.”

Zach simply smiled and finished his cupcake, his knee knocking lightly against Chris’s.

Suddenly Zach realized the tv was on, “What are we watching?”

“Supernatural,” Chris replied.

“Really?” Zach said in surprise, “I didn’t know you watched it.”

“Mhmm,” Chris nodded, his eyes trained on the tv, watching the muted commercials with benign interest.  “It’s one of my guilty pleasures,” he admitted.

“Oh yeah?” Zach said, “And what’s the other one?”

“Karl Urban.”

Zach threw back his head and let out a loud bark of laughter.

“Don’t tell him I told you that,” Chris smirked.

Little bubbles of laughter continued to escape from Zach and he patted Chris’s thigh, “Don’t worry.  Your secret’s safe with me.”  A moment of silence passed, then Zach spoke up softly, “Do you wanna know a secret?” He asked.

Chris turned his head a little towards Zach, amusement in his eyes, and he nodded.

Zach leaned over and whispered, “He’s sort of mine too.”

Chris snorted softly and looked back at the tv, “I’m totally telling him you said that.”

Zach smiled and knocked his knee hard against Chris’s.  He could see Chris smile a little as he un-muted the tv, and they settled into a companionable silence as the show started.  Zach had seen Supernatural before, though he didn’t exactly keep up with it religiously.  He was a little confused during the episode, but followed it well enough; the distracting Cupid plot-device irritating him only a little.

Zach noted every time Chris laughed softly at something Dean would say, and the occasional hum he’d let slip out when an exceptionally interesting idea presented itself.  He could tell Chris enjoyed the show, even if it was a guilty pleasure, and Zach enjoyed it a little more because of that.

The show ended and Chris muted the tv again.  The silence that followed hung comfortably in the air.  Neither man was in a hurry to break it, so they let it draw out peacefully for as long as it wanted.

Chris had slouched further down in his seat, his legs splayed over the coffee table.  Zach had his legs pulled up underneath him, and they both leaned heavily against each other’s side.

After a few minutes Chris broke the silence with a soft murmur, “Hey Zach?”

“Yeah?” Zach said with equal quietude.

“Do you think Dean really lost his soul?”  The question was asked with the same melancholy and serious wonderment a child might use when asking why the world has colors.

Zach took a moment to consider the question seriously.  “No,” he said finally, “No, I don’t think so.”

Chris hummed in agreement, “I don’t think so either.”  Zach could hear the smile in his voice, though his look remained thoughtful and pensive.  After a few moments, he said, so quietly Zach would have missed it had he not been paying attention, “Castiel should let him know.”

Zach turned his head and pulled back a little in surprise when he saw Chris staring at him.  “Yeah?” he breathed.  He was suddenly very aware of how close Chris’s face was to his.

Chris nodded a little, “Yeah.  Dean relies a lot on Cas,” he said seriously, “More than he realizes he does, I think.  He’d need to hear it from him more than anyone.”

“Hmm,” Zach raised his eyebrow in consideration and looked back toward the tv, simply to break the intensity of Chris’s gaze.  He felt Chris take a deep breath, let it out slowly, and lean a little more heavily into Zach’s side.

“Yeah,” Chris murmured.

Silence enveloped them again, and they let it hang just as comfortably as it had all night.  Zach felt warm pressed against Chris’s side and he relaxed a little more, his eyes suddenly very tired.  He was almost asleep when he felt Chris stir at his side.  “I need another cupcake,” Chris slowly dragged his feet off the table and let them fall to the floor with a thud.  He pulled himself off the couch with what looked like Herculean effort, and shuffled slowly in the direction of the kitchen.  “You want one?” he asked over his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Zach slurred sleepily and drifted of.  He never got that last cupcake.


End file.
